


Accidents Bring Us Together

by Midotaka16



Series: Accidentally In Love [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is too hesitant to call Magnus about a second date, until life forces him to. </p><p>Second Part to Unexpected Backup Plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Bring Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Upon somewhat popular request, I wrote a second date! You should probably read the first one, but it is understandable even without.

Alec has a bad history with phones. He leaves them everywhere, drops them in unfortunate places, and has a history of butt dialing. This time, the problem wasn’t butt dialing. It was something even more outrageous.

After inputing Magnus’ phone number, Alec had stared at the number for thirty minutes before dropping his phone into his pocket and driving to Izzy’s house to demand to know why she ditched him. Not that he was too sad about it, but he wanted to make sure nothing bad had happened. As it turned out, Izzy had fallen asleep at 5 pm after a tiresome model shoot and just didn’t wake until 11 pm, when she decided that Alec had probably already gone home. She was remorseful, but the regret quickly disappeared when she heard about Magnus.

Alec couldn’t stop her deluge of questions. “So when are you guys going on your second date? Did you call him yet? Are you going to introduce me to him eventually? Does he know how much of a fan I am?”

Alec waved his arms wildly. “Stop!” He screeched. “Nothing is going to happen until I decide whether or not I want a second date! And yes, I told him you were a fan. He was flattered.”

“Hmm.” Isabelle narrowed her eyes and focused on the subject that mattered the most, her brother's love life. “Is it that you don’t know if you like him or is it that you are too chicken to give him a call?”

Alec’s refusal to meet her eyes answered all of her questions. She sighed with resignation. “Alec, you need to call him. From what you told me of him, he really likes you. And he’s a gentleman for trying to save you from a bad date, even if it turned out that I was that bad date.”

Alec hastily muttered a halfhearted agreement before giving an excuse to leave. 

….

Two days later he stared up at his phone while lying on his back on the plush leather couch. Magnus’ phone number stared back at him in black letters but he couldn’t bring himself to touch the icon. He didn’t even know what he was worried about. Magnus had been nothing but welcoming and sweet. 

For a second Alec closed his eyes and sighed, pondering his options, when his phone slipped from his loose fingers and plopped right on his nose, then fell onto his carpet. Immediately the sound of a call being made rang through his empty apartment. “Shit! Shit shit shit!”

He scrambled up quickly and picked up his phone, staring at it in disbelief. Magnus’ name was written on the screen, so some time in his fumbling he had clicked the number. Just before he could click “end call” and hide in his blankets, Magnus’ smooth voice reached Alec’s ears. “Who is this?”

Alec had a brief moment of silent panicking before he realized that Magnus was still waiting. “Um. This is Alec? From the french restaurant?”

Magnus’ voice was instantly brighter. “Oh, Alexander! I was wondering when you would call.”

“Um yeah!” Alec looked at his calendar for a second. “Do you have time on Friday night? We can go get dinner again.”

Alec could almost feel Magnus’ smile through the phone. “That would be great. I’m free after 6 PM. Do you have an idea of where you want to go eat?”

“There’s a nice Japanese place on Ninth Street. If you are okay with it, we can meet there at 8.”

Magnus responded. “That sounds wonderful. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Alec blushed and said goodbye before staring down at his phone. How had that even happened?

….

Alec arrived early for the date, and fidgeted quietly in front of the restaurant. Was he supposed to go in and get a table? Or should he wait outside and go in with Magnus? Alec was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Magnus was approaching him until the older man greeted him. “Hello Alexander, you look quite dashing.”

Alec spun around and his breath caught in his throat. Magnus was utterly gorgeous in his burgundy vest and tight black shirt showing off taut muscles. His hair had streaks of gold highlights and glitter. The fashion designer’s eyes were rimmed in eyeliner and small flecks of glitter. Like their last meeting, Magnus’ fingers were adorned in rings, and he had a few necklaces casually draped over his neck. “Thanks. You look—magical.” He stammered. 

Magnus beamed at Alec before hold out his hand. “Thank you Alexander. Let’s go in, shall we?”

Alec couldn’t help but take another look at Magnus’ outfit before taking his hand and entering the restaurant. 

….

Dinner with Magnus was delightful, as it was last time. Even though Alec is a very socially awkward person who hates having the spotlight, the gentle attention from Magnus felt good. After Alec's initial stuttering, the rest of the conversation flowed smoothly as Magnus flawlessly filled up any awkward silences with another fascinating story of his travels. “And so after I was bailed out by my friend Ragnor, I was officially banned from Peru!”

Alec stifled a laugh at the slightly disgruntled look on Magnus’ face. “I’m pretty sure that you deserved that. I don’t blame them from banning you, no offense.”

Magnus pouted softly before taking another sip of his hot green tea. “Offense taken. I don’t like you anymore. You don’t appreciate my brilliant ideas.”

With a rush of boldness that normally escapes Alec, he retorted. “That’s not true. This date was one of your brilliant ideas, and I’m definitely appreciating it right now.”

Magnus smiled softly. “I’m having a good time too. Do you want to go have a cocktail at my apartment?”

Alec nodded quickly and flagged down the waiter. After a brief argument, Alec won the right to pay for their meal, and not long afterwards Magnus and Alec were walking down the cracked pavement to Magnus’ apartment. There was a comfortable silence between them, and Alec was currently figuring out how to hold Magnus’ hand again. 

He tapped the back of his hand on Magnus’ and Magnus’ fingers quietly wrapped around his own. A soft smile emerged on Alec’s face and he felt like he was floating. Magnus beamed at him. “Are you prepared to see Chairman Meow? I hope he likes you because if he doesn’t, we can’t be together.”

“Together?” Alec questioned. 

Magnus’ face was suddenly vulnerable. He looked unsure of himself, and Alec did not like putting that expression on the fashion designer. “Like a boyfriend way? I mean, you don’t have to—we can go slowly. But—“

Alec gently interrupted. “Don’t worry Magnus, I do want us to be together, in a boyfriend way. I like you.”

A relieved smile emerged on Magnus’ face and Alec stopped walking to bend over and briefly kiss him on the cheek. “So is that one your apartment?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said softly, his hand reaching up to touch the spot Alec kissed him. With a gleeful grin, he pulled Alec towards his apartment. “You make me a very happy man, Alexander.”


End file.
